Mikoto's Next Contestant
by Ume sama
Summary: Mikoto overprotective? hehe, Tate bashing too. What an idiot is all I have to say And no I don't actually hate the man, I just find him fun to pick on. Rated for language. One-shot songfic. 2nd one. Enjoy


**Alrighty now. I have another songfic here. This time it's Nickelback's "Next Contestant"**

**The camera angels and zooming came from watching the original trailer of Mai-Hime. If you want a link, let me know XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't like to bash.  
**

**Please Read and Review ^.^**

* * *

The Linden Baum restaurant; good food, great service, and hot waitresses. Every cosplayer's dream, but hands off. These ladies aren't meant for touching. If you don't believe me, see for yourself.

A guitar started strumming, growing louder as the camera zooms in and out while stabilizing on scene.

A spikey-haired, short middle schooler twisted her head away from the ramen that she was devouring. Her yellow eyes twinkled with anger, and her brows furrowed.  
_  
I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her_

She dropped down, off her stool, and grabbed the long grey container leaning against the bar.

_Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her_

She ripped open the zipper as she started walking off the screen.

_It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
_  
The camera whipped around, shaking as it was being stabilized again. It readjusted itself, focusing on the stalking middle school girl's feet shuffling across the hardwood floors, and slowly traveled up her legs and onto her back.

_Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

The camera zoomed out in time to see the grey case she just tore off falling to the floor, while sparks trailed off the claymore she was dragging.

_Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?_

"Don't touch Mai," the girl said calmly, voice dripping with venom. Her back still faced the camera.

_I wish you'd do it again_

The camera angle switched to the back of a pink waitress outfit. To the left, a fat bald man quivered in fear.

_I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again_

He pulled out his money and threw it on the table.  
_  
I'll watch you leave here limping_

He jumped out of the booth, tripping over his own feet as he tried to run away, out the door and to his car.

_There goes the next contestant_

Said busty, pink-clad waitress had a sweatdrop on her head. She brought her left hand to her forehead, while placing the other on the spikey haired head. She sighed.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy_

The front door opened up, chimming.

"Welcome," echoed all three waitress to the group of girls.

_Just as bad for coming on to her  
_  
"Hey, Mai," said the handsome, dark-grey-haired woman with glasses.

_Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass_

Mai sat the group of friends and turned to walk away. Just as she did so, she felt a smack on her butt and giggled at the antics.

_Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Mikoto, who had returned to her ramen in front of the now seated girls, glared back at Chie.

"That's mine," she asserted, pulling on Mai's arm, bringing her closer.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
_  
All the girls threw their hands up in surrender, leaning as far away as they could.

"It's ok, Mikoto." Patting her on the head, Mikoto released her and she walked into the back.  
_  
I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring_

The feral girl gave everyone a warning stare, smiling on the inside at how scared she was making everyone.

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_  
She took a sip of her tea, and looked at the newcomer that just walked in.  
_  
Here comes the next contestant_

"Hey Mai," waved Tate as Mai came to greet him.

The cameraman was plowed over, knocking the camera itself to the floor.

All that was seen was shuffling feet at an angle. A pair stepped back, one pair went missing, and the smallest pair twisted. Screaming and grunting was heard.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
_  
Tate fell in front of the camera. He nose and lip were bleeding and he had a swollen left eye. Then the camera went black.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

The scene switched angles again. It was a side view. Mikoto stood over the unconscious man, her fist shaking in fury.  
"Stay away from her."

_I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_  
Mikoto yanked Mai to her side and start pulling her to the exit. She gave one last frightening warning glare to the other customers before dragging her down the street.

_There goes the next contestant_

The camera turned towards the almost dead Tate.

"S-s-sor-sorry Mikoto." He mumbled in his daze.

And there you have it; don't mess with the beauties of The Linden Baum restaurant.

Especially Mai.

She's Mikoto's.

* * *

**Alright this is my second song fic. What do you think?**

**Well in any case, I hope you enjoyed reading this, cause I had fun making it.**

**Tate**: .

*Chie walks over and takes pictures*

*Aoi pokes him on a bruise*

*Nao's laughter is heard disappearing into the back of the restuarant, Natsuki in tow*

**Shizuru**: *breaks front window* Nao!! Give me back MY Natsuki!!!! *steps on Tate's back and sprints toward the back*

**Tate**: O.O

**jquackers: ***off in the distance, laughing hysterically*

**Ume: **:D


End file.
